


[podfic] Catbird

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Only three guys on the Panthers have wings, which is low for a modern-day team.00:08:58 :: Written byInlovewithnight.





	[podfic] Catbird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900239) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ema8100w43u8y4k/%5BHRPF%5D%20Catbird.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_H_h4p-DR0lMYX1okt9MFLfzhbgdCYxq)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Inlovewithnight for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
